Cambiame tus papeles
by Hermy Granger Weasley
Summary: De todos es sabido que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy no se llevan pero el ser premios anuales les concede un par de caracteristicas y responsabilidades que hara que estos dos cambien sus papeles por obra de una pocion mal hecha.¿Triunfara el amor? Entra
1. Una nueva Granger

Hermione POV

Ese día la torre de los premios anuales estaba mucho mas iluminada ,el día estaba radiante a pesar de que la nieve cubría parte de las ventanas y ella tenía ganas de ser diferente y sentirse bien consigo misma, tenía ganas de dejar de ser la aburrida Granger y sorprender al mundo.

Salto de la cama y se precipito hacia el baño cogiendo del armario el uniforme del año anterior. Domó su pelo todo lo que pudo aun así seguía siendo como el de una leona, una leona rebosante de coraje y valor por todos sus poros haciendo sentir orgullosa a su casa y al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor si la hubiese visto en aquel vistió y se miro en el espejo de su cuarto sus piernas se veían un poco más de lo normal había crecido y se notaba bastante más que otros sintió débil y al descubierto y su vena mas pudorosa salió a la luz cuando se acordó de su adorado Ron,si,le iba a encantar.

Increíble cómo un poco de arreglo y una pizca de seguridad en sí misma le hacía parecer una princesa. La princesa de Gryffindor.

Se hacía tarde, sus amigos debían de estar esperándola en el comedor hacia ya 10 minutos, salió de su cuarto y se precipito escaleras abajo con pasos alegres y saltarines hacia la sala común.

Todo estaba recogido, así que supuso que Malfoy ya se había largado, cosa que agradeció, ya que no hubiese soportado que le arruinase el día con su arrogancia y sus aires de grandeza .

Minutos más tarde de recoger algunos pergaminos de la sala común salia por el retrato de la madre con sus bebes regalándole una preciosa sonrisa al mundo en dirección al comedor

Draco POV

Asco de día, otro día más en ese estúpido colegio lleno de traidores sangres sucias y asquerosos Gryffindor, un día más de clases, con San Potter, Comadreja Weasley y la estúpida impura sabelotodo que les acompañaba. Un día lleno de fría nieve que a su tacto seria indiferente.

Más de una vez esa mañana habría querido quedarse en la cama, le pesaban las sabanas y le asqueaba estar en ese colegio, Malfoy, que chico tan peculiar.

Segundos más tarde algo a su lado se removió entre las sabanas y se giro para mirar a ese alguien a los ojos.

Buenos días amor-dijo Pansy bostezando.

-Pansy joder, que no me llames así que no somos nada, sólo lo pasamos bien-exclamo exasperado, saltando de la cama hacia el cuarto de baño.

Antes de cerrar le lanzo una mirada a la chica que hacia pucheros en su cama.

-Voy a arreglarme, espero que hayas desaparecido para cuando salga-y cerro dando un acerco al espejo y contemplo su magnífico pelo todo desordenado.

Lanzo un suspiro cansado y se lo arreglo como pudo, salió de la habitación y observo complacido que Pansy había desaparecido. Quitó el hechizo de insonorización y se deslizo por la habitación como una serpiente, sin hacer ruido mientras se fallaba, normalmente para esas horas Granger ya estaba metiendo ruido y ese día no se escuchaba nada.

En fin, se termino de colocar su túnica correctamente y salió por la puerta dirección al comedor, una vez allí se sentó entre Blaise y otro chico de su casa y comenzó a desayunar. Un repentino interés por todos por lo que se encontraba en la puerta hizo a Draco despertar de su ensoñación. Qué demonios…Si, era Granger.


	2. Perdiendo las formas

_**Aqui os dejo el capitulo 2 de Cambiame tus papeles que se llama perdiendo las formas y ya vereis porque se llama asi. Porcierto,como digo siempre los persojanes no son mios, son de Jotaka.**_

_**Oh por Merlin! cuanto me gusta decir esto XD**_

* * *

Todo el mundo la miraba, tampoco era tan extraño ver a una chica arreglarse a menudo, bueno vale a ella sí. Avanzo por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Ron que la miraban sin despegar la vista de ella como la mayoría del comedor y cuando llego a donde ellos dio una vuelta sonriendo coqueta que dejo sin respiración a más de uno. La serpiente la miraba como si se tratase de una chica nueva como si no conociese a esa nueva Granger bien vestida arreglada maquillada y hasta…tenia que reconocerlo estaba bastante bien. Ron se levanto y Draco aparto la mirada de alli, detestaba ver a la comadreja besando a la sabelotodo. Hermione se sentía feliz, estaba en una nube mientras Harry y Ron no dejaban de echarle piropos y decirle lo guapa que estaba. Al fin se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar todo parecía mas calmado excepto en la mesa de las serpientes en la que todo el mundo miraba con burla a Hermione y sus amigos.

-Se creerá que va guapa y todo-decía Pansy con retintín.

-La verdad es que ni Weasley tiene tan mal gusto-rio Zabini-verdad Draco.

Draco intento meterse con la Gryffindor pero no le salían las palabras así que puso una de sus famosas caras de asco y se retiro de la mesa hacia su primera clase de pociones que compartía con su casa rival.

Cuando entraron todos se posicionaron alrededor de las mesas correspondientes de cada uno.

Como de costumbre Hermione y Draco se colocaban en la mesa del medio como premios anuales que eran y a la mayor distancia que se les podía permitir.

La poción de ese día sin duda era una poción buscada para liar a cualquiera digna de un profesor malvado que quisiera hacer quedar mal a sus alumnos era difícil monstruosamente después de recibir las explicaciones todos se pusieron al trabajo en silencio ya que la poción necesitaba bastante concentración y esfuerzo. Era una poción para hacer que una persona pudiese cambiar su personalidad con otra y cualquier mínimo fallo podría provocar una catástrofe.

-Así que cambiando ehh Granger-dijo en susurros.

Hermione le miro con desgana y asintió levemente desviando otra vez la mirada hacia su trabajo. ¿Malfoy hablándole? Eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Sabes que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda?, sabelotodo.

. mirada paciente hacia Harry, una sonrisilla con Ron y todo bien otra vez.

-Bueno es cierto que necesitas que tu novio zanahoria te vea bien y así no te dejara, de momento.-siseo Malfoy con toda la mala intención que pudo.

Ah no por eso si que ya no pasaba, con Ron y sus amigos no.

-Te crees muy guapo estúpido arrogante y oxigenado rubio-grito Hermione en medio de la clase.

Entonces todo el control de todo se fue a la porra y la poción que estaban elaborando exploto haciendo quedar todo en un caos de gente por el suelo y humo.

De pronto la locura se sobrevino en todo el colegio y los distintos profesores corrieron hacia la mazmorra de pociones.

* * *

_**Espero vuestros Reviews y que os halla gustado el capitulo.**_


	3. Notando los cambios

**Bueno, aqui traigo el 3º capitulo de Cámbiame tus papeles,a partir de hoy los capítulos iran mas rápidos y la historia avanzara mas siempre os digo Los personajes y el castillo de Hogwarts no son mios, Merlin quisiera que fuesen mios pero no, son de la rubia genialosa JK. Bien, DISFRUTADLO.**

* * *

Al dispersarse el humo la gente comenzó a salir del aula hacia los pasillos y Hermione que había hecho un perfecto cuerpo a tierra era ayudada por Ron que había acudido a ella.

Algo fallaba, normalmente le habría abrazado pero esta vez no, tan solo se levanto y camino al frente de sus amigos atónitos hacia fuera de la clase.

¿Qué demonios hacia todo el mundo mirándola? Y porque era como si ese rubio oxigenado de Malfoy se escondiese detrás de la gente.

Señorita Granger-Grito Snape saliendo de la sala. La aludida giro sobre sus talones y miro con superioridad al profesor, pero qué diablos ocurría.

¿Si profesor? Pregunto una estirada Hermione- ¿ocurre alguna cosa?

Todo el mundo los miraba; Malfoy con una mirada cabizbaja observaba cada línea del suelo y Granger, ella contemplaba a todos con una mirada de superioridad que nadie hubiese pensado poder ver nunca en su rostro.

-Señorita Granger y Señor Malfoy-comenzó Snape con su voz suave y serpenteante- han cometido ustedes una grave falta por su parte-hizo un silencio y los miro, parecían tan distintos, luego continuo- En cuanto a las normas de la escuela deberán ser castigados ejemplarmente y les serán restados 70 puntos a cada una de sus casas respectivamente.

Hubo unos cuantos abucheos y quejas provenientes de los demás componentes de Slytherin y Gryffindor que no comprendían porque ellos también debían ser castigados pero pronto se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

McGonagall se adelanto un paso y les hizo una seña para que le siguieran hacia su despacho para imponerles el castigo. La profesora caminaba por los pasillos del castillo haciendo resonar solo el eco de sus tacones, seguida de una altiva y arrogante Hermione Granger y un temeroso y leal Draco Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones, esta los mando sentar. Draco se sentó con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos, al contrario que la castaña que se quedo de pie con una mueca de fastidio en su cara.

-Señores, esto es serio, deberán cumplir dos meses de limpieza de las mazmorras de pociones a parte de limpiar todo el estropicio de hoy y cumplir con un trabajo sobre metamorfomagos y animagos de aquí a una semana-dijo la anciana profesora.

¡Queeee!- grito Hermione horrorizada-yo no pienso hacer nada con este pequeño sangre pura oxigenado. Se quedo atónita, esas palabras no podían haber salido de su boca, ¿que estaba ocurriendo?

-Esto no puede ser cierto-murmuro el rubio mirando de nuevo el suelo, gracias a Merlín nadie le escucho.

-¿Como dice señorita Granger, tiene usted algún problema de algún tipo?- La anciana la miro sorprendida por las palabras de su alumna mas aventajada.

Hermione cambio su cara a una sonrisilla ladeada, eso podía ser divertido, podría concentrarse en fastidiar a Malfoy. -Nada, señora, no hay problema.

-Entonces comenzaran sus trabajos de limpieza mañana, sobra decir que la excursión a Hogsmade para ustedes ha sido suspendida, pueden retirarse-sentencio McGonagall.

Hermione salió primera, sin decir nada, Malfoy se disculpo de nuevo y salió mas tarde. ¿Que había sido eso? Sospechando que algo extraño pasaba la profesora de transformaciones llamo a Snape a su despacho.

* * *

**Bien, pues aqui esta el capitulo espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros Reviews :)**

**Os quiero pequeñas Dramioneras :)**


	4. Tu soberbia y mi preocupación mal combi

**Bien,aqui os dejo el capitulo numero cuatro, el titulo es Tu soberbia y mi preocupación, mal combinación. y tiene bastante que ver con el primer enfrentamiento de la parejita.**

**Ya estoy preparando el capitulo numero 5 yvereis la que se lia.**

**Otra cosita,muchisimas gracias a las personas que estan leyendo esta pequeña historia y que me mandan sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz **

**por ultimo, lo que os digo siempre, que los personajes no son míos, que son de Jotaka y que ella solo me los presta XD Ahora disfrutadlo.**

* * *

Draco no podía creerse todavía que le estaba ocurriendo, ¿desde cuándo era el educado tímido y temeroso? Y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo Granger era tan imbécil grosera y liberada?

Bien, ahora tenía que centrarse en el trabajo, y buscar a Granger para que lo acabasen cuanto antes y poder centrarse en sus tareas de limpieza y así terminar de una vez su convivencia con la impresentable de Hermione. Espera… ¿desde cuándo era tan organizado y previsor? Las últimas dos horas esa pregunta se le había pasado mucho por la cabeza. Normalmente los deberes trabajos y castigos se la soplaban

Se sentía completamente diferente. Paso sus horas libres de por la mañana sentado en un banco en los jardines del castillo solo y con un libro en la mano intentando estudiar. Cuando vio pasar a la castaña por uno de los pasillos la alcanzo y la llamo.

Granger- dijo con una voz particularmente dulce y tímida para él.

¿Si Malfoy, Tienes algún problema o es que tu padre el mortifago te ha regañado por la que hemos montado esta mañana en pociones? Dijo Hermione con retintín.

Sus amigos la miraban atónitos, Ron no veía en ella a la Hermione de la que se había enamorado perdidamente ni con la que llevaba unos meses saliendo y siendo feliz junto a ella. Iba a enterarse de lo que le estaba pasando y eso iba a ocurrir muy pronto. Harry por su parte, aunque sorprendido la miraba divertido y miraba como Malfoy lo pasaba realmente mal; porfin ese hurón estaba recibiendo su merecido.

Malfoy se sonrojo instintivamente y le hablo en susurros sobre que tenían que empezar el trabajo y ponerse de acuerdo para las tareas de limpieza.

Hermione alzo un poco más la voz y le grito

-paso del trabajo que nos ha puesto la vieja McGonagall y paso de las tareas de limpieza, pequeño come libros me parece que vas a darte una buena paliza haciendo el trabajo tu solito.

A Draco le brillaban los ojos y saco valor de donde no lo tenía y se encaro a esa extraña Hermione Granger.

-Mira San… ¿no le salia llamarla Sangre sucia? ¿Desde cuándo le pasaba eso? Así que desistió-Mira Hermione, te espero mañana por la tarde en la biblioteca, haremos el trabajo los dos. Así sentencio el rubio y se marcho.

-Oye Malfoy, menuda mierda de educación que te han dado, ni te despides ni nada- le grito la castaña a Draco  
-Púdrete, Granger-dijo el por lo bajo  
Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Pero Hermione pensaba dejar que se viese, Harry y Ron la miraron con cautela, ella solo sonrió cínicamente y siguió su camino.  
_Jodete, Malfoy. Hoy haces el trabajito tú solito-murmuro _

_Draco se marcho a su cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía realmente mal. Cuando Blaise llego riéndose de varios alumnos de Ravenclaw Draco se hizo el dormido, no le salia meterse con nadie, eso era realmente extraño._

El día siguiente iba a ser aun peor y además McGonagall y Snape los habían llamado a los dos para indicarles las tareas de limpieza que deberían hacer, algo raro estaba pasando.

* * *

**Pues ya esta, se acabo lo que se daba este era el capitulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias a londonHearts010 y a Sammy-nekko por sus reviews que me animan a continuar con esta pequeña locura.**

**Gracias intentare subir para mañana.**


	5. La conexion

**Aquiii estoy de nuevo con el capitulo 5.**

**Ayer no pude publicar por un problema de salud pero hoy ya estoy aquí, aquí empieza realmente todo el lío ya veréis muhahahahahaha. Daros las gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews. y nada, que lo que os digo siempre, que mia es la situacion todo lo demas, es de JK la rubia mas increible del mundo.**

**Disfrutad el capitulo :)**

* * *

La mañana siguiente volvió a amanecer fría y llena de nieve. Las sabanas se le pegaban al cuerpo y no tenía ganas de nada más que de quedarse en la cama.

Otra mañana más en ese horripilante colegio con todas esas personas a las que sorprendentemente de un día para otro odiaba tanto. Y encima otro día con San Potter, tan repelente y caballeroso como siempre y con Ron, eran novios o eso decían los demás, pero de un día a otro había pasado de verlo como un amor a verlo solo como un entretenimiento. Cruel pero cierto así era.

Se notaba extraña, como si fuese otra persona y eso le asustaba pero no podía evitarlo.

Se levanto de la cama arrastrando los pies tenía que ir a desayunar y después al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones con el estúpido hurón Draco Malfoy. Después de ducharse se vistió y bajo corriendo las escaleras, llegaba tarde.

Atravesó corriendo los pasillos del castillo en dirección al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Ron. Se fijo en que Malfoy ya estaba allí y poniendo una cara de asco se giro hacia Ron de nuevo. Este le saludo con un dulce beso pero Hermione sorprendentemente profundizo el beso y lo volvió más apasionado. El pelirrojo sorprendido le correspondió gustoso pero extrañado. Esto era muy raro, su Hermione siendo apasionada en público era impensable, solo se ponía así en las noches que pasaban juntos en la intimidad.

Cuando se separaron para respirar Hermione sonreía junto a un Ron especialmente contento.

Una mesa más atrás se encontraba Draco Malfoy, hundiendo su nariz en un libro y comiendo una pieza de fruta. Todos sus compañeros Slytherin lo miraban incrédulos. Pansy fue la primera en acercarse.

Draqui cariño-dijo sentándose a su lado y esperando un grito de parte del rubio-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

El rubio aparto la vista de su libro y con una sonrisa encantadora se acerco a Pansy y deposito un beso dulce en sus labios –No me pasa nada princesa estoy bien- Otra sonrisa y vuelta a su libro. Pansy se quedo pasmada, ¿princesa? Le había dicho princesa, desde cuando la llamaba así, es más, desde cuando la trataba cariñosamente. -Pansy-La aludida volvió a girarse hacia el rubio –te apetece dar un paseo esta noche cuando acabe el trabajo con Granger. Pansy asintió y se giro con una mueca de sorpresa hacia Blaise que los miraba atónito.

La campanita del fin del desayuno sonó y todos los alumnos marcharon hacia la entrada del castillo. Todos menos dos, que tras despedirse de sus respectivos amigos y parejas marcharon en silencio hasta el despacho de McGonagall.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un Snape susurrante y una McGonagall que los miraba boquiabierta. Draco llevaba el uniforme perfectamente colocado, no como lo llevaba siempre y Hermione al contrario, llevaba la corbata desatada y la falda más arriba de lo reglamentario.

Los profesores los mandaron sentar y Snape comenzó a hablar.

-Respecto a lo que ocurrió ayer por la mañana tenemos una noticia que darles, están completamente unidos por sus personalidades, existe una conexión, que hasta que no realicemos una poción que contrarreste los efectos del desastre anterior, no podrán recuperar sus personalidades- la voz de Snape se apago y Draco y Hermione se miraron horrorizados.

-Hasta entonces, todo tendrá que seguir, sus castigos y su vida, ahora pueden retirarse hacia las mazmorras a empezar con sus tareas.

El rubio y la castaña salieron hacia las mazmorras en completo silencio.

* * *

**Bien, pues hasta aqui, espero vuestros Reviews para continuar la historia mañana mas y mejor Un beso :)**


	6. Intimidacion y nervios

**Bien, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, siento la tardanza pero entre el fin de semana y que mi inspiracion marcho de vacaciones no he podido subir capitulo, solo eso, daros las gracias una vez mas por leerme y por vuestros Reviews que me animan mucho.**

**Bueno decir a los que me lo habeis preguntado, que si, que vi la Red Carpet y morí de amor por Tom y Emma, son tan geniales, bueno, los demas tambien estuvieron impresionantes y llore demasiado me va a dar demasiada pena que se acabe la saga pero hay que ser positivos y pensar que este no es el final, sino el principio de Harry Potter.**

**Deciros lo de siempre tambien que los personajes no son mios,sino de la reina Rowling. Disfrutadlo :)**

* * *

Cuando estaban fuera, caminando hacia la sala de pociones, McGonagall los alcanzo. –Se me olvido decirles que es probable que a causa de la poción no recuerden muy bien lo ocurrido hasta antes de los hechos del día de ayer.- La anciana mujer los miro de nuevo y se marcho sin decir nada más.

Draco caminaba pensativo, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, apenas se acordaba de haber sido como era ahora Granger, pensó en Pansy, no recordaba nada de ella anteriormente pero la quería. A su lado Hermione rezongaba y murmuraba por lo bajo ella tampoco recordaba muy bien lo que le unía a Ron y porque Harry era su amigo siendo tan exasperante.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y recogieron algunos de los útiles de limpieza que había por allí dispersado, aquella sala estaba hecha un asco, la última vez que la vieron era un caos de humo y gente corriendo.

Bien-dijo Draco-¿por dónde empezamos? –Hermione le miro y soltó una carcajada que sonó por toda la clase.

¿Por dónde empezamos?, querrás decir por donde empiezas, no pienso mover un dedo después de que fuiste tú quien provoco este desastre con tu horrible personalidad, además, tengo la manicura recién hecha y no pienso estropearla ayudándote y haciendo tu trabajo.

El rubio la miro sonriente –lo harás si no quieres que te suspendan en pociones, no pienso hacer tu trabajo.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, se sentó sobre una de las mesas y farfullo insultos hacia Draco. Esa actitud de Granger lo sacaba de sus casillas pero tampoco se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella, ya que a veces era muy desagradable.

Llevaban ya un rato en silencio, mientras el limpiaba ella se limaba las uñas y se reía de Draco. En un momento determinado, no se sabe cual, el rubio se quedo embobado mirando a la leona, era realmente bonita, su pelo rizado caía libremente sobre sus hombros llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desatados y eso dejaba ver más de lo que debía. Bajo su mirada por su abdomen y su vientre plano y perfecto y más abajo sus piernas, cubiertas por esa falda, demasiado pequeña para no imaginar, y unas piernas largas bonitas tostadas…en fin, perfectas, no se parecía en nada a Pansy ella era mucho más simple, aunque también era bonita y…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves pequeño sangre pura?-Hermione había interrumpido sus pensamientos y le había pillado mirándola embobado, ahora ella lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

-Yo…esto…tú…deberías…da igual-dijo el rubio mientras se sonrojaba y volvía a su tarea.

Deberías aprender a hablar rubito, tan rico que eres tus padres podrían pagarte un profesor para que te enseñe.

Hermione se bajo de la mesa y se acerco a donde se encontraba Draco, este se levanto y se puso cara a cara con la chica que lo miraba risueña.

¿Que se te hace tan gracioso Granger?- esa chica lo ponía de los nervios- deberías estar ayudándome con la limpieza, cuanto antes terminemos, antes podremos irnos. –sentencio el chico un poco sorprendido de haberle echado tanto valor de enfrentarse a ella.

La chica avanzaba hacia él y el iba retrocediendo según ella se le acercaba para dar a pegar en la pared

-Lo gracioso Malfoy es que solo con acercarme a ti provoco cosas que no sabía que podía provocar, y menos en ti, aunque bueno, soy irresistiblemente guapa y perfecta ¿verdad?-. El chico se sonrojo y a pesar de ser una cabeza más alto que ella bajo la cara y volvió a sus tareas mientras escuchaba a su compañera de castigo reir. Estuvieron en silencio durante el rato que continuaron limpiando y la chica se digno a limpiar varias mesas después del incidente anterior con el chico.

A la hora de comer, se despidieron con un simple adiós no correspondido por la Gryffindor y cada uno marcho con sus respectivas parejas y amigos.

Una vez más el joven mago comió al lado de su hermosa Pansy y prometió verla más tarde cuando se despidieron para dar ese paseo que le había prometido por la mañana.

Salió del comedor y cargo con sus libros hacia la biblioteca, esperaría a Granger, tenía que venir… ¿no?

* * *

**Bueno,pues esto es todo por hoy,como veis Hermione empieza su juego y Malfoy ira espabilando,es un Slytherin ya veréis lo que pasa. Un beso a todos. Espero sus Reviews :)**


	7. Mi antigua personalidad

**Biennnn bien bien bien, Aqui os dejo el capitulos 7, os vais a quedar con la intriga, pero lo tengo todo planeado. Deciros lo de siempre que los personajes no son mios que son de la reina Rowling y que el capitulo es un poquitin mas largo por la espera de algunos días, como recompensa :) Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

Tres horas, tres horas nada más y nada menos se había pasado Draco esperando a Hermione hasta que decidió mandar todo por ahí y salir de allí con la humillación sobre sus hombros y acudir a su encuentro con Pansy.

Mientras tanto os preguntareis que hizo Hermione esas tres horas que paso Draco en la biblioteca ¿verdad? Sencillo, lo "paso bien" con Ron y con pasarlo bien ya me entendéis, luego sabremos mas sobre ella pero ahora, nos interesa saber del rubito.

Draco salió apurado por uno de los arcos de los pasillos, Pansy estaba esperándolo ya sentada en una de las bancas de los jardines del castillo. Llevaba un jersey azul y un pantalón vaquero y se cubría el cuello con una bufanda de colores, estaba guapa sí, pero no tanto como la Gry… -Basta ya Draco- se riño a sí mismo-Respeta a Pansy-

Pansy- llamo agitando la mano. La chica se volvió y se levanto con cara de enfado y se dirigió hacia él. La nieve volvía a caer sobre ellos y Draco la protegió en sus brazos mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho, gatito-dijo Pansy con voz de niña pequeña y abrazándose al cuello del Slytherin.

-Perdona cariño, es que esa insoportable de Hermione Granger no ha aparecido pero te lo compensare-dijo besándola un poco más profundamente que antes. Pansy sonrió y correspondió al beso de manera voraz, tanto que Draco se separo bruscamente y cambio de tema, ¿que coño le pasaba a Pansy?-Oye nena, hace frio ¿qué tal si en vez de un paseo pasamos la tarde en la sala común?

Pansy sonrió con picardía y anduvieron hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Mientras iban por los pasillos se cruzaron con una escena que ninguno de los dos quería ver. Ron Weasley sujetaba a Hermione contra una columna mientras el besaba ardientemente el cuello de la castaña. Draco se sintió raro y extrañamente furioso; no podían ser celos.

Siguieron su camino hacia la sala común. Una vez allí Draco le aviso a Pansy que iba un momento a su cuarto a cambiarse y enseguida bajaba. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta Pansy le empujo dentro y se le lanzo literalmente al cuello. Lo beso con intensidad, incluso le desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa. Draco se la quito de encima como pudo asustado por esa arpía sedienta de sexo.

¿Qué haces, estás loca?-grito fuera de sus casillas. Pansy hacia pucheros y respiraba agitadamente. Algo de la antigua personalidad de Draco salia a la luz y le había rechazado una buena noche de sexo; ¿pero que le pasaba?

-Mira Pansy, como veo que esta noche estas algo extraña me voy a la torre de los premios anuales, mañana por la mañana hablaremos tu y yo.

Draco se marcho dando un portazo, Pansy Parkinson le había puesto de los nervios.

Entro en la sala común de la torre de los premios anuales y paso de Granger que estaba sentada frente al fuego mirándose al espejo. Esta se sobresalto al ver al rubito subir las escaleras de tan mal humor.

Llevaban un rato cada uno a lo suyo cuando Hermione se dirigía a su habitación para tomar una ducha. Paso por la puerta de Draco y lo escucho sollozar y aullar de dolor.

Algo de su anterior personalidad salió a la luz y se le ablando el corazón. Dio dos toques en la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

En principio no vio a nadie y escruto la oscuridad una vez más. En una esquina se encontraba Malfoy sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas. Hermione se acerco lentamente y en un susurro le pregunto si estaba bien.

Draco no dijo nada y solo la observo mientras extendía la muñeca y se subía la manga de la camisa dejando ver una marca serpenteante en su brazo. Hermione retrocedió alarmada ahogando un Joder y llevándose las manos a su boca. Draco la miro apenado. Era su marca, la marca del Lord Tenebroso.

* * *

Bueno gente, hasta aquí. Queréis saber mas? paciencia y Reviews, intentare subir lo antes posible, pero con el estreno de la peli y los nervios no se cuando sera eso y bueno contaros que estoy trabajando en un nuevo One shoot de una pareja extraña pero que me encanta Ginny y Blaise o Fred y Hermione, depende como salga ;) un beso y hasta la próxima.


	8. La primera de muchas noches

**Bien, ya estoy de vuelta, habreis notado que he tardado bastante, ha sido todo por estar mal, he estado muy mal estos dias por culpa de el final de la saga pero ya sabeis, cosas de fans idiotas XD y bueno ya se que no es excusa asi que aqui esta, lo antes que he podido.**

**Deciros que los personajes son de la mujer que ha llenado mi vida de magia y gracias a a la cual creo en todo ello. Disfrutadlo :)**

* * *

-Joder Malfoy, eres un jodido mortifago- el rubio volvió a contraerse, el mago oscuro lo estaba llamando y el no iba a acudir a esa llamada.

Her…mi…one- susurro el chico agarrándose el brazo -no te vayas quédate por favor- es ese momento, la conexión que los unía tomo fuerza y un espasmo los sacudió a los dos. Le había llamado por su nombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo y había sonado completamente delicioso. La Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza y quito de su mente esos pensamientos.

Draco había pronunciado las palabras mágicas, y esa conexión que tenían se hizo más fuerte.

¿Lo has sentido Malfoy? El chico asintió y se puso en pie, el dolor había parado y se sentó en su cama observando sonrojado a la castaña.

La chica salió por la puerta sin decir una palabra y pasados unos minutos volvió con un pantalón granate con y una camiseta a juego con algún toque dorado, sin duda se lo había puesto para provocar al Slytherin.

Ni corta ni perezosa se sentó en la cama al lado de el rubio y se echo hacia atrás tumbándose en la cama ante la atenta mirada de Draco.

-¿Que se supone que haces?- exclamo alarmado por tener una chica en su cama. Si se acordase como en su anterior vida las metía sin duda alguna y sin pudor.

Tú qué crees rubito-dijo incorporándose y agitando graciosamente un mechón del chico- me pediste que no me marchase, y no lo hare, además no quiero estar lejos… no quiero perderme tu cara si vuelve a llamarte Voldemort.

Hermione se acurruco en un lado de la cama mirando hacia la ventana y el chico se fue al baño a cambiarse.

¿Es guapo verdad Hermione?, es jodidamente sexy- una voz en su cabeza comenzó a hablarle-¿que te pasa cuando lo ves que cedes a sus caprichos?- sacudió la cabeza y volvió a apartar esa voz de su cabeza. ¿Que diablos le pasaba?

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y el chico salió tan solo con el pantalón descubierto y el torso descubierto. Hermione tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado porque casi se ahoga con su propia saliva; la voz de su cabeza tenía razón era esculturalmente perfecto.

El chico se recostó a su lado mirando hacia la puerta, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y eso que se daban la espalda. Apagaron la luz y se dispusieron a dormir sin decir nada.

Granger, gracias-hablo el chico interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche-

Hermione dejo pasar un minuto y contesto secamente con unas Buenas noches Malfoy y se durmió. El chico tardo un poco más, la presencia de la Gryffindor lo alteraba, no lo reconocería nunca pero le gustaba que durmiese a su lado le daba paz que estuviese con él en esos momentos. Unos minutos después se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó el primero con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, parecía que mil trolls estuviesen gritándole a la vez y el no recordar que había pasado la noche anterior ni los últimos días lo mareaba aun más. Tenía el brazo por encima de algo, algo que acababa de moverse

-¿Que coño…?-Susurro incorporándose en la cama.

Un cabello castaño, una piel pálida y un olor a fresas y chocolate avisaron sus sentidos.

Granger-grito Malfoy- Que coño haces aquí.

La castaña se sobresalto y se tapo con la sabana ruborizada. Sus antiguas personalidades habían vuelto a ellos.

* * *

**Aqui esta todo, es todo por hoy, os gusto? Bueno, se que fue corto pero ya sabeis por que. asi que nada espero que lo hayais disfrutado.**


	9. Una conexion mas fuerte

**Bueno Bueno, aqui estoy, os pensabais que iba a dejar un Dramione? NUNCA JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES xD **

**Siento todos estos meses de espera, entre unas cosas y otras no me dio por escribir en esta historia, pero aqui estoy. **

**Bien, el capitulo de hoy se llama "una conexion mas fuerte" Y ya vereis porque. A partir de este capitulo todo sera diferente asi que disfrutadlo :) Otra cosa mas, queria decir lo de siempre, que los personajes no son mios, sino de JK la rubia genialosa.**

**Disfrutadlo :)**

* * *

Te he preguntado ¿qué haces metida en mi cama?- Dijo el rubio sin recordar nada.

Tu…yo… ayer… -ella si lo recordaba vagamente, pero si se lo contaba pensaría que se estaba riendo de él o que le estaba contando un embuste.

Los recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a la mente de la castaña aporreándole con fuerza y recordando de nuevo como él le había suplicado que no se marchase y como ella había dormido a su lado.

Draco la miraba entre altanero divertido y furioso. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que no le dejaban aclararse pero su mente decía que no debía tratar mal de nuevo a esa Gryffindor que tenía enfrente suyo y metida en su cama; Se sintió extraño la miro de nuevo sonrojada y en pijama y se veía más bonita que cualquier otra vez que la hubiese mirado. Hermione estaba paralizada se arrastro hacia la puerta y se marcho dejando allí al Slytherin que la miraba algo diferente a como la había mirado siempre.

¿Estúpida sangre sucia que me has hecho?-pensó recriminando a la castaña. Suspiro cansado y se metió en la ducha.

Media hora después ya se encontraba en el gran comedor. Miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, necesitaba ver a la castaña, sentía una conexión, como un hilo transparente que tiraba de él y le obligaba a mirarla, ¿Qué narices era?

Pansy se acerco a su lado y se colgó de su brazo con cara de cachorrito regañado.

-Draqui cielo, perdóname por lo de ayer-dijo la morena hablándole al oído y haciendo aspavientos para que el chico le prestase un poco de atención, pero el ya no la escuchaba, en ese momento entraba por la puerta Hermione hablando con la pequeña de los Weasley. Esta última lanzo una carcajada que se escucho por todo el comedor, mientras la castaña se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo.

Lo que siguió a eso fue todo muy rápido, las dos chicas que acababan de entrar se sentaron al lado de sus amigos y el pelirrojo de abalanzó a besar apasionadamente a la castaña Draco aparto la mirada receloso y Pansy se acerco a sus labios para besarle.

Basta Pansy-Grito el rubio fuera de sus casillas levantándose del banco en el que estaba sentado

Basta Ron-grito la castaña a la vez enfurecida desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y la conexión que les unía se hizo más fuerte. El silencio en el gran comedor era sepulcral y los alumnos miraban al león y a la serpiente sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Sin decir nada mas Hermione cogió sus libros y una manzana y se largo del lugar con paso firme y sin mirar atrás. Draco la imito y la siguió solo que no sabía el porqué iba detrás de ella, solo porque ese hilo invisible que los unía se lo mando.

La alcanzo en el pasillo y camino a su lado. Hermione le miro de reojo y le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa disgustada.

Draco sonrió para sí, no la odiaba, no sabía cómo pero ya no la odiaba, sino que le parecía la criatura más adorable que había visto nunca.

-Granger-le dijo-ven conmigo, demos una vuelta y hablemos, necesito hablar contigo-el rubio extendió la mano esperando a que ella aceptara.

La joven miro la mano de su acompañante y pensó en las clases que tenían, les tocaba transformaciones, aunque la idea de Malfoy era suculenta. Estiro la mano y agarro la del chico que tiro de ella y comenzó a correr hacia un sitio más escondido donde poder saltarse las clases.

Llegaron a uno de los jardines y se escondieron detrás de un árbol hueco. Se miraron a los ojos y Draco comenzó a reír por la cara de funeral de la chica. Pronto ella también se contagio de aquellas risas. Pasaron un rato riéndose y hablando de todo.

Draco-dijo la chica.

Dime Hermione-ella se sobresalto al escucharle decir su nombre; sonaba delicioso.

¿Que nos pasa, porque sentimos esta conexión de un día a otro?

El chico negó con la cabeza y se acerco a apartarle un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Deseaba besarla y hacerla suya en ese mismo momento. Se acerco y rozo sus labios con los de ella que sorprendida cerro los ojos. El rubio tenía intención de profundizar el beso cuando…

¡¿Draco? ¿Estas por aquí?

Ya voy Blaise-El Slytherin se levanto y miro a Hermione- Te veo esta tarde en el castigo Granger. Se marcho y la chica sonrió mientras se marchaba a buscar a sus amigas.

* * *

**Bien, pues hasta aqui el capitulo, seguire os lo prometo, y la terminare, palabra de Gryffindor. Por cierto quiero dar las gracias a Astoriamdq porque sin ella no me habria animado a seguir. **

**Un beso y hasta pronto.**


	10. Un paso mas

**Aqui estoy, la pesada de siempre XD lo se, llego muyyyy tarde y con un capitulo que todavía no determina nada. No se que mas deciros mas que pediros perdon y asdfhjikolkjhgfdfgj por cierto, estoy en Pottermore, soy una Hufflepuff, si alguno de vosotros quiere agregarme aqui os dejo mi nombre PiedraDraconis124 :)**

**Bueno, nada mas, solo lo de siempre que Rowling es la dueña y señora de todos los personajes y lugares y bla bla bla XD **

**Haceros una recomendacion, si os gusta leer buscad el fic que se llama: Los chicos de al lado de crisbc malfoy **

**Nada mas, Disfrutadlo :)**

* * *

¿Hermione dónde estabas? –pregunto Luna con su dulce voz.

La chica dudo un segundo mientras todas la miraban esperanzadas y extrañadas. Ella jamás había faltado a una clase y la tardanza en contestar la delataba, definitivamente no podía contarles a sus amigas que había estado con un Slytherin, y menos con Draco Malfoy. Algo extraño le pasaba a esa chica.

Solo me encontraba un poco mal y fui a la enfermería-improviso la Gryffindor. Excusa barata.

Sus amigas no eran tontas, lo primero tras salir de clase había sido ir a buscarla a la enfermería y allí no estaba ni había estado, pero dejaron su excusa valer, porque si algo tenia Hermione Granger en cualquier momento para hacer las cosas eran razones.

Nos quedan dos horas de pociones-dijo Hermione-¿vamos?

La sola idea de tener que cruzarse con el rubio, después de su encuentro hacia unos minutos le ponía los pelos de punta. Era completa y absolutamente…Excitante.

Se regaño a si misma por pensar así de un hombre que había pasado muchos años haciéndole la vida imposible, y de un día para el otro la agarra duermen juntos y la besa; se sintió completamente extraña al recordar ese beso, si se le podía llamar así, ese ligero roce de labios en el que había sentido como la conexión de sus cuerpos sus mentes y sobre todo de sus corazones se hacía más fuerte.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban en las mazmorras, la castaña se puso en su mesa y saco su libro de pociones, lo último que recordaba de esa clase era el caos que habían montado y un recuerdo vagamente escaso de Malfoy tan cerca de ella que lograba tocar su cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿que diablos había sido eso?, volvía a no recordar nada desde hacía dos días y lo primero que recordaba era al chico.

Lo buscó por la clase pero no lo vio, no era propio de él llegar tarde a clase, y menos a clase de Snape.

La clase de dos horas transcurrió en paz y tranquilidad ya que ese día se dedicaron a copiar varios textos que el profesor les había preparado. Hermione se sentía rara, echaba de menos como el rubio la miraba de reojo y le hablaba con esa voz serpenteante, y esto le pasaba mucho más desde que se habían besado.

Cuando terminaron las clases Harry Ginny Hermione y Ron salieron de clase y buscaron el aire fresco de los jardines. Después de llevar dos horas encerrados en las mazmorras parecían necesitar llenar de nuevo sus pulmones con aire diferente y fresco. Ron se aproximo a Hermione y la cogió de la mano. A ella pareció no importarle o quizás es que ni se dio cuenta. Pasado un rato de su paseo se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios de siempre. Mientras esperaban a que todo el mundo llegase a comer y la comida se sirviese Ginny y Harry se encontraban abrazados hablando sobre algo que les había pasado en el entrenamiento y Ron se reía de lo que su mejor amigo y su hermana le estaban contando.

Mientras tanto una castaña no apartaba la vista de la puerta, le buscaba, otra vez, hacia un rato que venía sintiendo un dolor algo extraño, como una punzada que le decía que le buscase, la conexión se hacía más fuerte y algo le decía que tenía que ayudarle, pero no era el momento, no podía salir corriendo y encontrarlo

En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro. Era Ron, había estado demasiado ausente y se había convertido en el centro de atención de sus amigos que la miraban intrigada.

¿Estas bien preciosa?- le pregunto el pelirrojo agarrándola de la cintura.

Hermione odiaba con toda su alma que Ron la tratase excesivamente bien delante de sus amigos, y su tacto ahora mismo le resultaba sumamente tibio comparado con el del rubio ojigris de su cabeza, así que se aparto ligeramente y se disculpo con ellos alegando que se encontraba mal y no le apetecía comer.

Le dio un pequeño beso a Ron, mas por compromiso que por apetencia y salió con preocupación hacia las mazmorras. Se sentaría a leer y pensar o tan solo a la segunda mientras se acercaba la hora de su dulce castigo y allí Malfoy tendría que aparecer.

Llevaba un rato concentrada en sus pensamientos pensando que le pasaba, como habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia Ron, hacia Draco, como él había cambiado y sobre todo pensaba, en esos dos días atrás, dos días y lo último que recordaba era a Malfoy metiéndose con ella.

Pronto, un ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos y un golpe seco de la puerta en la pared del aula la hizo levantarse de la silla varita en mano.

Draco- dijo bajando la guardia y la varita –que susto me has dado, pensé que… a la chica no le dio tiempo a decir más, el rubio la empujo contra la pared y la beso con furia y pasión. Hermione sorprendida le siguió el beso y cerró los ojos, confundida dejando su mente en blanco.

* * *

**Pues nada gentecilla mia, hasta aqui todo :) Espero vuestros Reviews ;)**


	11. De recuerdos y amistades

**Buenaaaaaas de nuevo. Me odiais, lo se XD y lo merezco pero es que entre exámenes y mi inspiración de vacaciones no había manera XD pero ya estoy haha**

**Bueno, vamos a ello, los personajes, asignaturas, castillo etc es de Rowling y no mio y los utilizo sin animo de lucro y solo por diversión y amor al arte haha**

**Lo ultimo y os dejo leer, haceros una recomendación, si os gusta leer buscad el fic Los chicos de al lado de crisbc Malfoy y os gustara, aunque esta ya por terminar. Ahora sin mas Disfrutad mucho.**

* * *

La castaña llevo sus manos hasta el pecho de Draco que la besaba con la furia y la pasión contenida durante años.

Ella a duras penas podía sujetarse, las piernas le fallaban y ese hombre la aprisionaba pero se sentía en la gloria .Si no hubiese estado la pared se hubiese desparramado.

Se olvido de todo, de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny y se centro en el rubio que la besaba. De repente una imagen se poso en su mente.

Flash Back

_Llevaban un rato cada uno a lo suyo cuando Hermione se dirigía a su habitación para tomar una ducha. Paso por la puerta de Draco y lo escucho sollozar y aullar de dolor._

_Algo de su anterior personalidad salió a la luz y se le ablando el corazón. Dio dos toques en la puerta y asomo la cabeza. _

_En principio no vio a nadie y escruto la oscuridad una vez más. En una esquina se encontraba Malfoy sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas. Hermione se acerco lentamente y en un susurro le pregunto si estaba bien._

_Draco no dijo nada y solo la observo mientras extendía la muñeca y se subía la manga de la camisa dejando ver una marca serpenteante en su brazo. Hermione retrocedió alarmada ahogando un Joder y llevándose las manos a su boca. Draco la miro apenado. Era su marca, la marca del Lord._

Fin Flash Back

Asustada abrió los ojos y empujo al rubio que la miro sorprendido.

¿Qué diablos te pasa?-Grito la castaña retirándose hacia un lado y agachando la cabeza. Eres un mortifago- susurro-que tonta he sido como no lo imagine. La castaña agarro su capa y su libro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Pero él, ya le tapaba el camino.

El chico la miro entre divertido y furioso. Nadie rechazaba a un Malfoy, nadie rechazaba a Draco Malfoy, menos aquella brujita de cuarta. La castaña lo vio ahí desgarbado sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y con varios arañazos y un pequeño moratón en su pálida piel del brazo. Sin quererlo los ojos se le empaparon en lágrimas y esquivando al chico salió corriendo hacia su habitación. El chico escucho el portazo y maldijo por lo bajo pegando un puñetazo a la mesa más cercana. La había dejado escapar, esa conexión maldita, porque la había besado, ni el mismo lo sabía. Últimamente no sabía porque hacia las cosas en cuanto a ella. Salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió a su habitación con paso relajado y altanero característico.

Mientras tanto Hermione corría y corría por los pasillos sin importarle que nadie la viera. Lloraba por tonta, por haberse ilusionado con Malfoy y por su orgullo de Gryffindor herido. Había besado a un mortifago, alguien que quería engatusarla para luego matarla y conseguir acercarse al niño que vivió.

Llego a su cuarto y se encerró. Se puso a llorar mirando por la ventana y recordando los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Esa mañana había sido suave y tierno con ella, esa tarde había sido rudo pero sus labios pedían cariño. Entonces recordó, recordó algo que la habría salvado de no ser porque ya estaba. El joven era un mortifago. Estaba completamente ilusionada con un mortifago que siempre le había amargado la vida. En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Nadie podría entrar en esa torre, nadie excepto…él.

Se asusto, más por vergüenza que por miedo pero agarro fuertemente su varita y se tiro en la cama intentando hacerse la dormida.

Unos minutos después de incansables intentos por que la chica le abriese la puerta el rubio susurro un hechizo y abrió la puerta despacio. Escruto la oscuridad en busca de algún indicio de movimiento pero no encontró nada. Poso su mirada fría en el bulto inmóvil que se encontraba sobre la cama de espaldas a la puerta y se calmo un poco, por lo menos estaba ahí.

Se acerco a la cama y contemplo con paciencia como respiración de aquella castaña hacia despertar en el algo inquietante. Dio la vuelta y se coloco frente a frente a ella.

Hermione…-susurro. No sabía porque lo hacía pero necesitaba explicarle que no era todo como ella pensaba.

Hermione por favor necesito explicarte…-paso sus dedos por la cara de la chica que al contacto suspiro y abrió débilmente los ojos. Se quedo en silencio y se incorporo en la cama mirando a los ojos al rubio.

¿Que quieres?, dime qué quieres y márchate Malfoy.

No me llames por mi apellido por favor-dijo el chico. Hermione le miro y sintió lastima de la mirada triste de él.

Está bien…Draco, ¿que pasa?

Veras Hermione…no se que nos paso, apenas recuerdo que ha pasado estos últimos días ni que me está pasando, pero ya no quiero ser cruel contigo, no quiero meterme más contigo…

Hermione rodo los ojos con sorna –que amable Draco…ahora puedes marcharte por favor.

El chico se acerco y poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella.-dejame terminar, veras últimamente, a ver cómo te lo digo, me he sentido diferente respecto a ti, así que quiero que seamos…amigos.

Atónita comenzó a reír y el chico la miro extrañado y confuso, ¿era un sí? ¿Un no? El chico le agarro la mano y ella la retiro suavemente y le miro a la cara, quería partirle la cara y decirle que lo odiaba pero no era lo que su corazón le decía.

Te propongo algo Draco, seremos amigos, pero jamás volverás a meterte con mis amigos ni con cualquier habitante de Hogwarts, en lo que incluyo a elfos domésticos, profesores, alumnos de Gryffindor, de Huff…-decía la

Hermione, Hermione espera-dijo con media sonrisa –lo he captado, intentare cumplirlo.

La chica asintió feliz y le agradeció a Draco.

Unas hora después, cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte y cada uno en su habitación ya, empezaba un nuevo día para ellos, Un día que daría mucho de sí.

* * *

**Bueno, y hasta aquí lo de hoy, no me peguéis XD Se me alargara el fic un poquito mas de lo que yo pensaba pero bueno Reviews please, son mi gasolina, y me encanta recibirlos, ya sabeis, ruegos preguntas y sugerencias si quereis. Un beso gentecita**


	12. Un dia de Notas

**Hahahahaha aquí estoy, esta vez he tardado menos ehh. Bueno, no tengo nada más que deciros, a partir de aquí todo para adelante y empezaran a aflorar sentimientos entre estos dos (si no lo han hecho ya jiji)**

**Bien pues nada, decir eso que os digo siempre, que los personajes perteneces a Rowling y que yo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación**

**Y por último, me pongo emotiva un segundo. Hace ya unos días que os venia recomendando "Los chicos de al lado" de crisbc Malfoy y quería deciros que ya se ha terminado y me ha dado infinita pena pero que si os gusta leer entréis y la leáis que os va encantar. Ahora si, a disfrutar de la lectura y…nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione y Draco se encontraron en la sala común de su torre mientras la chica removía algunos pergaminos en busca de unos pergaminos que debía entregar a Snape ese día. No se había percatado de la presencia del rubio hasta que escucho una risita y sin querer asustada y emocionada tiro al suelo un par de carpetas con papeles que se desperdigaron por el suelo.

Granger, se acerca navidad, tenemos que hacer el trabajo aquel que nos mando la profesora McGonagall, no me gustaría por nada del mundo tener que pasarme las fiestas estudiando…-reflexiono el rubio mientras ayudaba a la chica a recoger todo el desorden que había montado.

Cla…claro- titubeo Hermione nerviosa por la cercanía del chico, -Podríamos reunirnos por las tardes en la biblioteca a la hora que tú quieras y terminaríamos a tiempo para Navidad. El chico lo pensó, Granger estaba preciosa esa mañana, ahí tenía su oportunidad para llevarla por el camino que él quería e intentar conquistarla.

Había pasado la noche en vela dando vueltas en la cama mientras solo la mirada de la castaña se le escurría por su mente, no podía pensar, esa conexión tan extraña que hacía que su corazón se acelerase con solo pensar en ella, esa conexión que hacía que dejase atrás todos sus prejuicios y todo lo que era tan solo por estar a la altura de ser su amigo, definitivamente creía estar volviéndose loco, pero ese tipo de locura le encantaba y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Si…déjame pensar a qué hora tengo libre y yo te aviso cuando y donde quedamos para hacer el trabajo-dijo el chico poniéndose su túnica y abriendo la puerta de la sala para que pasase Hermione.

La castaña asintió, la conexión se hacía más fuerte cada vez que hablaban, cada vez que se miraban, cada vez que pensaba en el. Llegados a ese punto iría a donde él le dijera siempre que estuviese con ella. Salió por la puerta lanzándole una sonrisa al rubio y despidiéndose de él, adoptando una actitud fastidiada ante la sola idea de tener que separarse de la agradable compañía.

Esa mañana desayuno al lado de Ron, sin casi cruzar una palabra con él, no sabía cómo pero ya no hacia esa misma reacción en ella, como antes. El había intentado besarla dulcemente mientras ella le rechazaba disimuladamente.

Herido en su orgullo y maldiciendo por lo bajo, el pelirrojo desayuno completamente en silencio y salió seguido por Harry hacia el bosque prohibido para la clase de Hagrid.

Ginny miro a Hermione preocupada mientras ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando se levantaron para dirigirse a clase, la pelirroja carraspeo un par de veces llamando la atención de su amiga.

-¿Que te ocurre Herms?, hace unos días que pareces dispersa, que ya no eres la misma. ¿Estas en problemas? ¿Te ha molestado mi hermano?

Hermione negó y su amiga no insistió mas, quizás podría convencerla en algún momento esa mañana.

Iban comentando alegremente el último número de corazón de bruja cuando la castaña choco con Malfoy y le intercambio una nota de su mano a la de ella.

¡Ten cuidado hurón!-grito Ginny enfurecida. No sé de qué va ese tío-grito exasperada mientras llegaban al bosque prohibido.

Hermione no dijo nada, tan solo espero a que la clase terminara para marcharse a un sitio alejado y poder la nota de Draco

Se escondió tras un árbol y coloco un libro entre sus rodillas haciendo que leía mientras abría la encrucijada y bien doblada nota escrita en viejo pergamino y ahí encontró escrita en perfecta caligrafía la cita que llevaba esperando todo el rato desde que había salido de su torre.

Hermione:

Te espero hoy a media noche en la torre de Astronomía, lo siento, no he podido sacar tiempo antes pero te prometí que haríamos ese trabajo juntos y lo cumpliré.

Te espero.

Draco.

Suspiro y sonrió al aire mientras volvía a ponerse a leer su libro de transformaciones. Tenía dos horas libre concedidas por haber aprobado el año anterior la asignatura de pociones y siempre aprovechaba para adelantar trabajo o simplemente leer.

Llevaba ya un rato leyendo cuando un chico de primero de Ravenclaw le tapo la luz. El chico le tendió una nota tímidamente y salió corriendo.

Vaya día de notas-pensó para sí la castaña mientras la abría.

Al contrario que la otra que había recibido por parte del rubio esta tenia la letra mas basta y con algunas tachaduras, pero no por ello menos bonita. Allí leyó:

Necesito aclarar lo que nos pasa, ya no eres la misma,

te espero a las 11 frente a la sala de los menesteres tenemos que hablar

Te quiero

Ron.

Ahora debería enfrentarse a Ron, y con un poco de suerte llegaría a la cita con Draco. La noche prometía, de eso no había dudas.

En ese momento no sabía cuan equivocada estaba, hasta cierto punto.

* * *

**Bueno gente, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Promete a que sí. Pues bien gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, les alegra mucho que os guste, me siento muy agusto escribiendo para vosotros. Así que nada un beso y recordad que os adoro.**


	13. Encuentros a media noche Parte 1

**Yuuuujujuiiii! lo siento, en serio, siento la tardanza. He querido escribir lo antes posible ya que tenia el capitulo acabado y queria subirlo cuanto antes, pero entre los examenes y todo no he podido.**

**Bueno, una vez aqui deciros que esto va tomando forma y que este capitulo lo he tenido que dividir en dos partes ya que se me hacia enorme. Esta es la primera.**

**En fin, como siempre os digo, los personajes no son mio, son de la maravillosa Rowling.**

**Asi que sin mas, Disfrutad de este capitulo que me encanta.**

* * *

Había tenido clase hasta la hora de comer, esa tarde no solo, tenía que ayudar a Blaise con pociones sino que tenia entrenamiento de Quidditch y se perdía la hora de la cena, luego a las 12 se encontraría por fin con Granger.

¿Draqui me estas escuchando?-dijo Pansy colgada del brazo del rubio que intentaba quitársela de encima sin la menor delicadeza.

Pansy…-siseo por lo bajo-que no me llames así…-El chico no apartaba la mirada de la puerta. Tenía que verla, quería verla, necesitaba verla y saber que había leído la nota y estaba conforme, pero ella no apareció. No había ido a comer, ni tampoco la había visto en la biblioteca mientras ayudaba al cabeza hueca de Blaise.

Estaba en los vestuarios cambiándose para el entrenamiento con el equipo cuando la vio pasar a lo lejos por una de las ventanas. Iba seguida por Potter y la lunática rubia que sonreía al mundo con aquella sonrisa suya tan característica. La cara de Harry no parecía ser la misma y tampoco la de su castaña; Mantenían una acalorada discusión. En ese momento quiso soltarlo todo y salir a interponerse entre ellos para defenderla, pero no podía, le gustaba aquella chica, pero ni mucho menos se pondría en evidencia para algo que sabía que ella sacaría adelante.

Termino de vestirse y agarro su escoba echando una última mirada por la ventana, y salió por la puerta hacia el campo, ella ya no estaba allí.

Mientras tanto Hermione caminaba echando humo, hacia unos minutos que había dejado a Harry atrás, Luna caminaba a su lado, sumida en sus pensamientos, no era de mucha ayuda pero era agradable tenerla.

Herms-dijo la rubia parándose en seco. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?, ¿estas en problemas?- continuo con mirada inquisitoria.

No Luna, estoy bien, solo que Harry lucha por que entre Ron y yo vaya todo bien, pero desde el incidente no sé qué me pasa, me siento diferente. La rubia asintió y agarro con una de sus blancas manos la de la castaña. –Soy tu amiga, cuéntame lo que quieras y cuando quieras ¿vale?

Hermione sonrió ante la propuesta de Luna y continuaron caminando hacia la biblioteca.

A las nueve de la noche todo el mundo se dirigía hacia el gran comedor enfundados en sus abrigos y bufandas, todos menos un pelirrojo que se escabullía hacia algún sitio del castillo con una sonrisa inundando sus enormes ojos azules.

Hermione ceno en paz, relajada, ni Harry ni Ginny le sacaron el tema de esa tarde ni de Ron, ceno de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, tampoco tenía ganas de enfrentarse a los ojos acusadores de las serpientes, ni a la penetrante mirada del rubio que habitaba su mente demasiado para su gusto últimamente.

Cuando termino de cenar eran el diez menos doce minutos y tenía que encontrarse con Ron en unos pocos minutos, así que emprendió el camino hacia el lugar de la cita dispuesta a aclarar todo con el pelirrojo.

Cuando llego se encontró con la puerta totalmente al descubierto, podía significar dos cosas, o que Ron estaba dentro esperándola o que la sala la estaba esperando a ella. De cualquier forma debía entrar.

Una vez dentro, la sala se ilumino dejando al descubierto un camino de pétalos de rosa que llevaban hacia una especie de mantas en el suelo. Pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por detrás y le besaron en el cuello. Ron lo sabía todo sobre como seducirla, una voz susurrante y gutural, digna de un sex symbol de bandera que la saludara y todo el poco juicio que quedaba se iría a paseo y podría tenerla, esa noche y cuantas quisiera, pero esa vez no fue así, Hermione le correspondió al beso pero se aparto alegando tener mala la garganta. El chico la agarro de una mano y la guio hasta las mantas sentándola en su regazo y abrazándola.

Todo demás paso muy rápido, Hermione se volvió hacia Ron y le explico que tenía prisa, que había quedado para un trabajo (lo cual no era mentira), el pelirrojo sintió una oleada de celos inundarle por completo y levantándose miro a Hermione desde arriba que lo miraba atemorizada por el nuevo tono de voz adquirido por su aun novio.

¿Me puedes decir que te pasa últimamente?, ¿hay otro verdad Hermione?-grito el chico.

La castaña pensó en Draco y la voz de este en su cabeza le decía que huyese de allí. Se levanto para retirarse por la violencia de las palabras de Ron pero el chico se interpuso en su camino.

-Contéstame Hermione que diablos te pasa-dijo agarrándola de la muñeca. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ron por Merlín suéltame me haces daño-gimió ella asustada.

El chico la soltó y respiro hondo. Lo siento Herms…yo…lo siento cielo no quería…-el avanzo un paso hacia ella pero ella retrocedió otro.

Intento mantener la compostura unos segundos y cuando lo consiguió, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir, encaro a Ron a los ojos.

No se te vuelva a ocurrir ponerme la mano encima, me has escuchado Ronald y lo nuestro se ha acabado-Sentencio Hermione

La chica se dio la vuelta para irse pero se le ocurrió algo para dejar a Ron a la altura del suelo.

Y si Ron-dijo volviéndose hacia el-hay otro- En ese momento corrió y se dirigió hacia la torre de astronomía dejando que sus ojos se desbordasen.

Era pronto todavía y Draco no aparecería hasta por lo menos quince minutos. Se recostó en el marco de la ventana y el aire frio cortante digno del invierno le revolvió el pelo y le calo hasta los huesos, pero no se retiro, sino que siguió ahí observando desde la torre como la silueta de Ron salia a grandes zancadas del edificio y se dirigía hacia los dormitorios.

Recordó, todo lo que ella y Ron habían pasado, todo lo que había sentido desde el primer día que se besaron, y como por una idiotez de él y sus celos todo se había terminado de la peor forma posible

-Maldita sea Ron, siempre lo estropeas todo-dijo cerrando los ojos y limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Caray Granger, nunca pensé escucharte soltar una maldición, y mucho menos hacia tu novio-sintió la voz del chico detrás suyo y pegada a su oído.

Hermione se sintió segura en ese momento y se dio la vuelta, entonces se dio cuenta que la piel de alrededor del ojo derecho del rubio estaba un poco más oscura de lo normal y lucia un arañazo rojizo en su mejilla izquierda, a la vez que Draco se daba cuenta de que la chica había estado llorando.

Que te ha pasado Draco?-dijo alarmada llevándose una mano a la boca y posando la otra sobre el arañazo de la mejilla del chico.

El no respondió, solo la miro y apretando los puños queriendo borrar su dolor le pregunto: – ¿Que demonios te ha hecho la comadreja? ¿Estas bien?

Hermione no respondió tan solo rompió a llorar de nuevo y se abrazo a él con más fuerza.

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor-susurro.

Unos minutos más tarde el gran reloj de Hogwarts emitió las últimas doce campanadas del día.

* * *

**Bueno, ya estamos aqui abajo, ¿que os ha parecido? Bien, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Por ultimo y ya me voy, daros las gracias por agregar esta y mis otras historias a favoritos, y tambien por mandarme esos reviews que me hacen amar aun mas esta historia :) GRACIAS.**

**Sin mas, un beso.**


	14. Encuentros a media noche parte 2

**Ya estamos aquí de nuevo, enserio no podéis imaginaros lo que me ha costado escribir estos dos capítulos poniendo a Ron de malo, mi amor por él es tan grande que le pedía perdón a cada letra que escribía XD pero bueno, la situación lo requería.**

**Así que nada, dar las gracias y dedicar este capítulo a Pansy Pattinson porque como le ha gustado tanto la historia y no paró hasta leerlo entero me parece una buena ocasión.**

**Y bueno, los personajes son de Rowling y no míos y por ultimo aquí vamos una vez más Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

Las campanadas sobresaltaron a los muchachos que sonrieron al romper su abrazo. Draco la agarro de la mano y la invito a sentarse en una de las mesas donde normalmente se colocaban los mapas del cosmos pero la chica miro hacia los lados en busca de algo y cuando lo encontró apretó la mano de Draco y se soltó para dirigirse a un pequeño armario que había en un lado de la sala.

-Como las noches son frías aquí normalmente suelen guardar unas mantas para que los alumnos se abriguen y hoy nos servirán a nosotros como mesa de trabajo-aclaro la chica ante la profunda mirada de su acompañante que se acerco a ayudarla.

Juntos colocaron las mantas en el suelo y sacaron todo lo que iban a necesitar para empezar el trabajo.

Draco prestaría su caligrafía y Hermione seleccionaría la información. Una vez hubieron repartido el trabajo comenzaron cada uno a lo suyo.

Llevaban un rato hablando de trivialidades mientras Hermione le dictaba a el chico la información que iba a sacando de un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca.

La chica calculaba el tiempo que Draco tardaba en tomar los apuntes y mientras tanto seguía buscando. Cuando ya llevaban un rato metidos en el trabajo, Hermione se quedo pensativa mirando al chico mientras Draco escribía. Era completamente absurdo como las mariposas en su estomago aumentaban cuando el chico hablaba o tan solo la miraba. Contemplo bajo la tenue luz de la luna como la poca piel que le quedaba a la vista relucía como si fuese un tempano de hielo y como aquel arañazo y aquellas herida hacían a Draco parecer algo más frágil.

¿Que te ha pasado Draco?- dijo ella posando las yemas de sus dedos en uno de los moratones del brazo. El, paro de escribir al contacto de la tibia piel de la chica con la suya.

-La energúmena de mi tía-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado, luego continuo ante la mirada de preocupación de la castaña - me pusieron una misión y me negué en rotundo, pero me encuentro perfectamente, tranquila- sentencio él.

Puedo saber qué misión era- pregunto ella con la voz quebrada y contemplando como el chico volvía a su tarea.

Este, dejo los pergaminos y la pluma a un lado y dio por terminada la sesión de trabajo de aquel día.

Vaya, Granger-exclamo con sorna –no sabía que lo tuyo era la curiosidad.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y de pronto una especie de escalofrió les recorrió a ambos la columna vertebral.

-La conexión- pensaron a la vez

Sabes castaña… lo que no sepas no te hará daño- murmuro levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione.

La castaña cogió la mano gustosa y el tacto frio le quemo allí donde sus pieles se tocaban. Cauteloso el chico tiro de la mano de ella para levantarla impulsada por la fuerza Hermione se levanto y tropezó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rubio. Se miraron un segundo y se separaron con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Emprendieron el camino hacia su torre hablando y riendo sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Unos minutos después se despedían en la puerta de sus habitaciones con un tímido Buenas noches.

Esa noche ambos se quedaron dormidos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

A la mañana siguiente no se encontraron en la sala común, tampoco en las clases, ni siquiera en la noche cuando Hermione se quedo hasta tarde en la biblioteca e hizo su ronda como prefecta para llegar más tarde aposta. Pero incluso así nada.

Al día siguiente era sábado, un sábado corriente, un sábado en el que aquella chica después de su vuelta de Hogsmeade aprovecharía para leer un buen libro y después dedicarse al castigo. Si al rubio le daba por aparecer. Estaba nerviosa por el paradero del Slytherin y…celosa.

Sin duda estaba totalmente rendida ante ese hombre que había

Ese era el último día que Draco y ella tendrían que dedicarse a las tareas de limpieza de las mazmorras.

Se levanto y observo por la ventana los jardines del colegio. La lluvia o incluso la nieve arreciaban por caer, pero necesitaba salir ese día, probablemente Ginny la arrastraría a una de esas mañanas de chicas en las que aparte de comprar todo lo que necesitaba y visitar la lechuceria para mandar las cartas de sus padres y de Viktor, su amiga le haría probarse miles de ropas hasta dar con un conjunto adecuado que no volvería a ponerse y que guardaría con delicadeza en su armario.

Se vistió con uno pantalones vaqueros normales y se enfundo en varias capas de ropa y un abrigo. Se disponía a salir cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de al lado pegar un portazo.

Se puso nerviosa, sabía que él estaba ahí y necesitaba verlo como el mismísimo aire que respiraba. Cogió su bufanda y sus guantes y salió por la puerta escuchando el traqueteo de una cucharilla en una taza.

Sonrió y bajo por las escaleras encontrándose a Draco recostado sobre la chimenea y mirando los troncos que se fundían bajo el poder del fuego. En parte el se recordaba a aquellas leñas. Estaba confundido, irritado y asustado por todo lo que sentía, por las misiones macabras del señor tenebroso y por lo que sentía por Hermione. Esa castaña nunca le había caído bien, pero ahora se había convertido en parte de su vida y la necesitaba, la quería, pero la nueva misión que su tía le había encomendado lo tenía ido y enfadado.

Buenos días Draco-dijo una voz cantarina a su espalda acercándose hasta donde estaba el.

Hola-soltó Draco secamente sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Uy, veo que alguien ha pasado mala noche- dijo una risueña castaña rompiendo el tenso silencio intentando convencerse de que no había vuelto a ser todo como antes.

Draco lo pensó un segundo, la quería y no quería que nada le pasase así que debía alejarla de él , no quería pero debía y tenía que hacerlo, así que haciendo de tripas corazón se volvió a la castaña y la miro con fuego en sus ojos.

Que quieres Granger, es que no te vale con que sea amable contigo, lárgate y déjame pensar-Soltó el de golpe alzando la voz y volviendo a darle la espalda.

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca y susurro-como quieras-Se armo de valor y salió dando un portazo. Todo volvía a ser como antes, o eso parecía.

Desayuno entre sus amigos al lado de Harry que le miraba preocupado por la tristeza de su mirada y las respuestas en monosílabos. El moreno pensó que era por su ruptura con Ron, aunque en el fondo sabia que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno los profesores les dieron permiso para salir hacia el pueblo y dejar descansar por un día la mente para centrarse en pasarlo bien.

Mientras iban saliendo hacia allí, un rubio seguía de cerca a la chica que se encontraba con su amiga la pequeña comadreja que saltaba de lado a lado. Cuando la castaña acepto algo la pelirroja se le abalanzó y le dio un sonoro beso en la cara. Draco gruño por lo bajo y decidió que se había comportado como un niño idiota. Si había aceptado que la quería, no la dejaría marchar y esta vez iba a arreglarlo. Era un Malfoy ¿verdad?

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí lo de hoy, bueno, ya veis lo que os ofrezco, un Draco Malfoy con sentimientos O.O Deciros que me ha encantado escribir este capítulo y que espero ansiosa vuestros reviews para poderos dedicar capitulo, quien consiga que le dedique el siguiente capítulo será feliz, solo aviso. El siguiente capítulo se llama "Podemos Intentarlo" ¿queréis que sea vuestro? Review contándome que os parece la historia y tachan tachan XD**

**Bah un beso y hasta la próxima : P**


	15. Podemos intentarlo

**Bueno, trabajo a contra reloj, mañana tengo un examen y he intentado subir cuanto antes. **

**Os he preparado una sorpresa de navidad, y teniendo en cuenta que Navidad es el sabado escribo con los minutos en contra asi que nada, voy rapida. Los personas, lugares... son de Rowling, la reina Rowling. Y este capitulo, va con especial dedicatoria a Pansy Pattinson, por su review y porque me estoy acostumbrando a verla en cada capitulo. Un beso amiga. **

**Ahora, a Disfrutarlo**

* * *

Se encontraba en Las Tres escobas con Ginny, Harry y Ron. Llevaban como media hora sentados hablando de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, incluso Ron y ella habían intercambiado un par de palabras secas y aburridas, pero algo era algo.

Había pasado la mañana de tienda en tienda, arrastrada por el torbellino pelirrojo alias Ginny como los chicos le decían. Había comprado algún pantalón, alguna camiseta de abrigo, uno o dos jerséis y un vestido negro de vuelo y tul con lentejuelas que Gin le había obligado a comprarse. Probablemente lo guardaría con mimo en su armario y no lo usaría hasta una situación especial.

De pronto Hermione se acordó de las cartas de sus padres y de Viktor que se encontraban en su bolso, y mientras se disculpaba con sus amigos salió por la puerta hacia la lechuceria de Hogsmeade.

Cuando salió el frio se coló por su piel y su ropa y provoco que lanzase un suspiro recordando el tacto helado de cierto rubio que no se había apartado de su cabeza en toda la mañana. La había tratado tan mal dos días después de compartir aquellos días de paz, pero él había elegido y ella…estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Caminaba por las calles del pueblo observando cómo compañeros de todas las casas entraban y salían de las tiendas cargados de bolsas y de gominolas.

En ese momento algo brillante llamo la atención a sus ojos y se acerco a un escaparate de una de las joyerías más caras del lugar.

Un precioso brazalete plateado con forma de serpiente enroscada reposaba en una caja negra aterciopelada mientras los dos pequeños brillantes negros azabache que tenia por ojos la observaban. Sonrió cuando miro el precio y negó con la cabeza encaminándose hacia su destino nuevamente.

Dos ojos grises como el mismo día contemplaban con admiración desde dentro del establecimiento como una sonrisa aparecía en su tostado rostro cuando miraba atenta la delicada joya que jamás podría tener por su propia mano.

Cuando Pansy desapareció para ir a un lugar, a donde Draco ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarse desvió de su camino y siguió a la castaña, iba a decirle que la quería, iba a rebajarse, pero la necesitaba.

Camino por las calles hacia una calle por la que la chica tenía que volver si o si. Espero un rato recostado contra la fría pared y apretado en su abrigo mientras observaba como la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

A los pocos minutos de estar en el sitio en el que iba a esperar a la chica, la vio aparecer a lo lejos. Llevaba una ropa simple, pero que hacia realzar su joven figura, y hacerla parecer atractiva a más no poder.

La chica lo vio a unos metros de ella, recostado sobre aquella pared, metido en aquella ropa, increíblemente sexy y se paró en seco, no quería hablar con él, ni verle, le había hecho daño una vez más pero irremediablemente tenía que pasar por aquella calle si quería volver al castillo.

Alzo la cabeza y paso a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo, cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba la llamo.

-Oh Granger vamos, déjame explicarme y pedirte perdón. Ella se volvió a parar y se dio la vuelta hacia él con una mueca de cinismo en su cara.

¿Explicarme que, Malfoy? Le recrimino duramente-¿explicarme porque una noche me tratas como a la mejor de las personas, al día siguiente ni siquiera te veo y a la mañana siguiente cuando tengo intención de acercarme como si nada, como amigos que se supone que somos y me gritas y me hablas como siempre? ¿Eso quiere explicarme el señorito?...Pues no, gracias pero no me apetece escuchar tonterías. Dicho esto volvió a girarse recogió una de las bolsas que llevaba y volvió a emprender el paso el rubio lo decidió, era el momento.

-Porque te quiero-grito Draco. Y ahí las piernas de Hermione no respondieron mas, había soñado tantas veces con ello, desde el momento que estuvo segura de su amor por el Slytherin, y ahora no podía responder, ni siquiera moverse.

El chico al ver que ella no reaccionaba se postro delante de la chica y la miro a esos ojos color chocolate que la miraban incrédulo.

-¿qué dices Malfoy? ¿Demasiado sexo te nublo la mente?-dijo la chica echándose a reír cínicamente por la ocurrencia astuta y rápida que había salido de sus labios.

-Celosa pequeña- pregunto él con su sonrisa desvergonzada mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la chica.

Granger negó con la cabeza, por primera vez en su vida estaba sin palabras.

El chico soltó una carcajada pero no soltó de su agarre a su frágil víctima. Hermione se ruborizo al darse cuenta de la situación y ante esta reacción, su acompañante la pego más a su cuerpo.

-Bésame idiota-ordeno la muchacha. No sabía cómo pero las palabras habían escapado de sus labios como gotas de agua entre sus dedos, y es que en verdad era lo que ella deseaba con todo su ser.

Atónito ante la rápida respuesta de la chica se acerco a ella que instintivamente se humedeció los labios. El chico se acabo por acercar del todo y junto sus labios, un solo roce de labios y busco la mirada de ella como para pedirle permiso. Observo como la chica mantenía cerrados sus ojos por instinto y esa fue la señal definitivamente se inclino sobre ella y la beso. La beso, manteniéndola firme contra él, fue un baile acompasado entre sus labios, parecía pactado, sus labios se acoplaban a la perfección, y eso le gustaba.

Nunca había dado un beso así, romántico tierno. La chica que tenía en sus brazos se estaba entregando por completo a aquel beso. -No hay actores no hay guion solos ella y yo- recordó Draco. Esa frase la había oído en una de esas ridículas canciones muggles que tanto escuchaba Pansy. Y la verdad, así se sentía el cuándo besaba a Hermione. Completo.

En ese momento el primer copo de nieve del invierno se poso en la mejilla de la castaña, que al tacto de la nieve en su cara sonrió en medio del beso.

En ese momento se separaron para tomar aire, pero no dejaron de abrazarse y se miraron intensamente a los ojos como intentando adivinar que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza del otro.

Ante la intensa mirada gris del hombre que la sostenia Hermione se ruborizo y escondió la cara en el pecho del rubio que intentaba disimular la misma sonrisa tonta en su cara mientras besaba y acariciaba los enmarañados cabellos de la chica.

Nevaba, había comenzado a nevar más fuerte, la primera nieve de ese año, y parecía que como su amor, les hubiera estado espera.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo, matadme o torturadme porque me lo merezco XD pero no so quejareis os he puesto el primer beso enserio de ellos. Y eso, el proximo capitulo no os voy a decir como se llamara. **

**Es el especial navidad y lo subire el sabado, si no muero en el intento vaya XD Un besooo.**


	16. El regalo mas grande

**Ya estoy aqui, no llegue ayer pero hoy ya si, ¡Feliiiiiiiz Naaaavidad! a todossss XD Bueno este capitulo, va dedicado para todos los que me leeis nuevos o antiguos visitantes XD para todos, porque haceis de esto algo mas facil.**

**Otra advertencia, este capitulo contiene un pequeño lemmon y si puede herir tu sensibilidad no lo leas. Y otra cosa, no seais duros conmigo, es el primero que escribo y he intentado no hacerlo muy vulgar, asi que eso.**

**Contiene tambien un trozo de una cancion que se llama, el regalo mas grande y es de Tiziano ferro, por si os quereis poner en situacion digo XD**

**Lo de siempre, los personajes son de , a disfrutar del especial Navidad :)**

* * *

Se despidieron después de al menos media hora y de que el chico se resistiese a que se fuese sola, y Hermione emprendió el camino hacia el castillo.

Cuando la vio perderse a través del temporal de nieve que se había levantado recientemente y él se marcho hacia la joyería en donde se había alejado de sus amigos. Cuando llego allí, no quedaba nadie, parecía que todos habían vuelto hacia el colegio así que, se paró a contemplar la joya que un rato antes su chica había contemplado y se metió en la joyería a buscar a alguien que pudiese atenderle.

Hermione caminaba sonriente y entro por la puerta del castillo justo al lado de Luna que caminaba mirando al infinito con ojos soñadores.

La rubia, al verla sonreír de aquellas maneras levanto la cara y sonrió a su vez.

-Veo que estas mucho mejor- dijo Luna con su melodiosa voz

Hermione sonrió más si cavia y se agarro del brazo de su acompañante mientras se acercaba a su oído para hablarle bajito y para que nadie se enterase. –

Luna, te tengo que contar una cosa, pero prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie- susurro la castaña tirando de su amiga hacia la zona del comedor.

La chica asintió y levanto el meñique en señal de promesa. Hermione comenzó a contárselo. En ese momento cuando Hermione termino de contárselo y Luna iba a comentarlo con los ojos muy abiertos apareció el profesor Snape, y con su voz siseante, le pidió a Hermione que se reuniese con él y con la profesora McGonagall en el despacho.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba allí sentada en una de las sillas que la anciana mujer le había prestado y estaban esperando al profesor de artes oscuras que había ido a buscar algo.

No sabía que había podido hacer, pero la profesora no parecía muy enfadada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Hermione se levanto junto a la profesora. Al divisar la puerta no solo se encontraba el profesor, sino también Draco, que se mantenía serio al lado del profesor y que al ver a la castaña correspondió a la tonta sonrisilla que ella tenía en la cara.

Bueno- dijo la profesora una vez que ambos se hubieron sentados- debido a que mañana es Navidad el profesor Severus Snape y yo, hemos decidido levantarles el castigo y solo tendrán que entregar el trabajo tal y como lo tengan ahora mismo, ahora vayan a comer y disfruten de la cena de esta noche- sentencio McGonagall

Los chicos se miraron con una sonrisa en su cara y se despidieron mientras se levantaban para irse. Pero Draco tuvo que quedarse antes ni siquiera de salir porque Snape le reclamaba. Hermione se dirigió hacia el comedor y comió con sus amigos que le preguntaron varias veces por su retraso de esa mañana, pero obviamente no conto nada sino una sarta de excusas que improviso en el momento.

Después de comer decidió ir a leer un rato a su sala común, con un poco de suerte su Draco estaría allí y podría pasar un ratito a solas con él.

Subió a su habitación, y parecía que no haber nadie, todo estaba en silencio y no se molesto si quiera en asegurarse, así que se metió en su cuarto y rebusco entre las estanterías algún libro que pudiese leer en esa tarde en la que todo el mundo estaría ocupado arreglándose para la cena de Nochebuena.

Cuando encontró el libro se sentó en la cama y sus piernas chocaron con algo en lo que no había reparado y que se encontraba colocado sobre la colcha. Dejo el libro a un lado y agarro con delicadeza una caja cuadrada aterciopelada con una nota en pergamino nuevo y con un sello verde y plateado. De su Slytherin, sin duda. Sonrio, abrió la nota y leyó en voz alta:

Quiero hacerte un regalo  
Algo dulce  
Algo raro...  
No un regalo común  
De los que perdiste o nunca abriste  
Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste...

¿Vendrás al baile de año nuevo conmigo leona?  
Ahogo un gritito y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla mientras abría la cajita que se encontraba en su regazo y observaba maravillada la joya que unas horas antes había contemplado en aquella joyería.

Un Regalo De los que abres y lloras-escucho. Cuando levanto la cara con los ojos bañados en lágrimas que se desbordarían en cualquier momento contemplo al rubio que quería y que le cantaba desde la puerta.

Dejo el brazalete sobre su mesilla y arrastro con ella el libro que quedo irremediablemente perdido bajo la cama. Se acerco a Draco y se abrazo a su cuello. El chico tomándola por la cintura le alzo la barbilla y observo cómo sus ojos habían dejado de retener las lágrimas de felicidad y ahora caían sin temor por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Merlín, esa chica iba a volverle loco.

Y en este día de Diciembre  
Te dedicaré  
Mi regalo más grande-canto la chica con voz entrecortada por la emoción antes de besarle.

Pronto el beso se convirtió en un manojo de caricias y besos furiosos llenos de pasión. Draco la dirigió a la cama y se recostó con ella debajo de su cuerpo mientras seguía sin dejar de besarla y pasaba sus besos a su tostado cuello. La deseaba, tanto que era capaz de bajar la luna por ella.

Minutos después el calor se hacía insoportable y la ropa comenzaba a sobrar. Primero uno, después el otro y casi al instante se encontraban desnudos en cuerpo y alma ante el otro contemplándose con lujuria y amor.

-Es insoportable este amor leona, que me has hecho-dijo con una sonrisa y posando sus manos en su cintura mientras prodigaba un camino de besos por la tibia piel del estomago de la chica.

Se estaban volviendo locos el uno al otro y el chico estaba teniendo que contenerse para no hacerla daño y tratarla como la princesa que era.

Hazlo Draco…por favor- suplico la castaña que se estremecía a cada roce de su piel con la del chico. Draco sonrió y la beso mientras con delicadeza unía sus cuerpos en uno solo. Hermione sonrió al sentirse llena de él y gimió ante la intrusión -Así mi leona…así-le dijo Draco con voz ronca cuando ella comenzó a sentir un intenso placer y comenzó a gemir más fuertemente. Con el suave vaivén que él le proporcionaba llego al extremo placer unos cuantos minutos después quedando totalmente extasiados.

Quedaron tendidos en la cama cubiertos con una sabana y sonriendo firmemente mientras se miraban a los ojos con amor.

El chico se acerco a su oído y con su dulce voz le canto susurrando:

Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente

Gracias-susurro ella cerrando los ojos- y por cierto, si quiero acompañarte al baile de mascaras de año nuevo- respondió a la pregunta que antes él le había formulado.

El chico la beso nuevamente y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Y podía venir un troll a destrozar el castillo, que ella jamás saldría si se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Unas horas después el chico decidió que tenía que irse y prepararse para la cena. Al principio la castaña se resistió pero después lo dejo ir y comenzó prepararse para la cena de su hermosa Navidad.

* * *

**Ya, hasta aqui, volvere a actualizar el dia de noche vieja o año nuevo con el especial año nuevo, pasad buenas fiestas. Y please Reviews que me hacen mucho bien. Un beso, os adoro.**


	17. Temprana rupturas Te Odio

**Bien, aqui estoy con el ultimo capitulo del año y probablemente el capitulo que os echara para atras de leer esta historia, el capitulo que provocara que querrais matarme. Bueno, tenia que deciros, que me ha encantado compartir estos 6 meses con vootros y que espero que en el 2012 compartamos aun mas con esta pequeña locura salida de una noche en vela XD**

**Advertiros, que la cancion que canta Hermione en una parte se llama Nada es Suficiente, de el sueño de morfeo (Ira en negrita). Otra advertencia, es que aparece una direccion en la que vereis lo que Hermione se puso para la cena de nochebuena; Tendreis que poner la direccion en la barra de busqueda y quitarle los espacios,espero que os guste. y ahora si, por ultima vez este año los personajes no son mios, son de la rubia britanica mas genial del mundo.**

**Ahora, Disfrutadlo :D**

* * *

Hermione apareció por la puerta del gran comedor llamando la atención de la mayor parte del sector masculino de Hogwarts, iba sencilla pero guapa. Busco con su mirada la del Slytherin que sonrió pícaramente haciéndola sonreír a ella también. ( http:/ myworld- isyourworld .blogspot .com/2011 /12/fic- nochebuena .html)

Cenaron de frente el uno al otro, mirándose de reojo en los descuidos de sus amigos y sonriéndose como dos tontos recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos unas horas atrás. Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de cenar, una hora antes de la medianoche, los profesores retiraron las mesas y hubo un poco de música, mientras todo se felicitaban la Navidad con besos y abrazos. Draco hervía de rabia cada vez que un integrante masculino del castillo se acercaba a bailar con su castaña. Ella, mientras tanto, los aceptaba con cortesía y bailaba con todo el mundo incluido con Ron que había dejado sus rencores atrás y le había pedido perdón, mientras que ella echando de menos a su amigo le había respondido con un abrazo y una respuesta afirmativa.

La noche termino y esa misma noche al volver a la torre de premios anuales nuestros jóvenes protagonistas tuvieron un encuentro amoroso, así como las siguientes noches a partir de ese momento. Los días para ellos transcurrían normales, a ciertas diferencias. Encontronazos entre clase y clase, Besos furtivos por los pasillos vacios, paseos a escondidas por las mazmorras…

Cada vez tenia más confianza con Luna, y a tres días le hizo un regalo muy especial que había encontrado en una tienda de antigüedades; Una máscara veneciana con forma de mariposa.

Al día siguiente Hermione paseaba por los pasillos feliz, solo quedaban dos días para Nochevieja y el baile de mascaras, y Luna le había regalado aquella preciosa mascara que luciría cuando entrase de la mano de su rubio y entonces hiciesen publica su relación; ellos dos contra el mundo, pero que mas daba si estaban juntos.

Cuando casi estaba llegando a su destino escucho la voz de Snape y se escondió tras una columna para no molestar.

-Draco jure protegerte, pero si no cumples con la misión que te ha encomendado Bellatrix y le entregas a la sangre sucia no podre hacerlo y tu tía acabara contigo y con ella-replico Snape con voz siseante.

El rubio exhalo un suspiro y se apoyo contra la pared cerrando los ojos. Paro un momento pensativo y se le ocurrió un plan.

Está bien- dijo visualizando lo que iba a decir- házselo saber a Bellatrix, el día 10 de Enero la llevare a mi casa con engañada y allí se la entregare. Luego al cabo de unas horas vendré a avisar a Potter y la comadreja de que han capturado a su querida sangre sucia y ellos irán a buscarla y entonces podrán avisar al Lord pero antes tengo que despedirme de ella.

El profesor asintió, poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su ahijado y le dijo.

-Haces lo correcto Draco, tiene que mirar por tu familia. Dicho esto el profesor desapareció directo a las mazmorras y el chico emprendió paso nervioso hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Tenía que hablar con Blaise si quería salvarse él, y salvar a Hermione.

Hermione ahogo un grito y se tapo la boca, desde donde estaba había podido escuchar perfectamente las palabras de su novio que se había decidido a entregarla, a traicionarla, solo para que los mortifago pudieran capturar a Harry y a Ron.

Que tonta había sido. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus ojos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Se había enamorado, se había entregado al, y él iba a traicionarla. Deslizo la espalda por la pared y cayó al suelo, derruida, como una muralla bajo balas de cañón.

Enterró la cara en sus manos lloro amargamente sin siquiera parase a pensar que iba a hacer. Al rato una joven Hufflepuff de primer año, rubia y con aspecto de estar perdida paso por allí y se le acerco preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

La castaña la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, negó con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo no podía engañar a nadie en ese estado, y cuando la joven iba a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, Hermione se levanto sollozando y se lanzo deprisa a través de los pasillos hasta llegar al frio de Diciembre. Corrió a refugiarse bajo un árbol y siguió llorando. Últimamente lloraba demasiado por los hombres, no era justo todo lo que estaba pasando, ahora que era feliz, ese idiota la traicionaba.

**Que voy hacer si te he dado lo que soy**  
**pero para ti...nada es suficiente**- susurro la chica acordándose de una canción muggle que habia escuchado las vacaciones pasadas en un discoteca a la que fue con Ron y sus amigos. Decidió pasear y despejar sus ideas, estornudó un par de veces y se abrazo a sí misma. Se estaba congelando, llevaba el uniforme del colegio y ni siquiera se había molestado en coger un abrigo para salir fuera.

Después de estar un rato dando vueltas por los jardines entro en el castillo y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Subió las escaleras y se tiro sobre la cama.  
**Y no paro de pensar**  
**Que haría si no estás, pero eso es demasiado para mi, saber que no puedo hacerte feliz**- tarareo antes de quedarse dormida.

Durmió durante horas, no bajo a la cena de aquel día, ni tampoco al desayuno del día siguiente, e impensablemente, falto a clase todo ese día. Sus amigos se extrañaron, pero dieron por hecho que se encontraba mal. Ron pensó en irla a visitar más tarde cuando terminasen las clases y así llevar a cabo un pequeño plan en relación al baile de mascaras.

Luna sospecho que algo no iba bien, últimamente Hermione le contaba todo lo que pasaba en relación a ella y al Slytherin que le había robado el corazón a su amiga, y el no verla durante casi dos días la alerto. Cuando termino sus clases se dirigió hacia la torre de premios anuales y llamo a la puerta de su amiga.

La castaña salió y recibió a su amiga con la mejor cara que podía tener una persona a la que le habían roto el corazón. La hizo pasar a su cuarto, y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta apareció Draco acelerado. Cuando la vio en aquellas fachas el agarro de la mano pero esta esquiva se aparto de su frio tacto.

-¿Hermione, que te pasa estas bien?-pregunto preocupado y entrando en la sala mientras dejaba en una de las mesas que había allí, un sobre con el nombre de la chica. Nadie dio cuentas de ese sobre, incluso Draco se olvido por completo de el.

La castaña rio cínica. -Me preguntas si estoy bien cuando me has roto el corazón y me has traicionado, Malfoy- escupió su apellido como si no le conociera.

El rubio la miro incrédulo y le pidió una explicación con la mirada.

Hermione- le miro y sonrió lo máximo que pudo, luego hizo de tripas corazón, le miro a los ojos y sintió dolor en su corazón.

Tú y yo Malfoy, hemos terminado, y con eso se acabaron los besos, las veladas de amor y el puñetero baile de mañana –grito ella. El chico la agarro del brazo, pero ella se soltó de su agarre – Basta- dijo simplemente mientras lloraba amargamente de nuevo y subía corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su amiga Lunática que había escuchado toda la discusión.

Te odio- grito antes de meterse a su cuarto y cerro de un portazo.

Dolido porque la chica a la que amaba le odiaba y no sabía porque, pego un puñetazo a una de las mesas que había por allí y se marcho pegando un portazo. Tenía que encontrar a Pansy, y rápido.

* * *

**Ya, hasta aqui, nada de Avada Kedavras, ni Crucios, os prometo que lo arreglare XD Bueno, y por ultimo dedicar el capitulo;**

**A MonyDA porque su Review me devolvio la sonrisa y me hizo qurer seguir escribiendo . Gracias.****A** **sailor mercuri o neptune porque me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto. Gracias.****Y una dedicatoria a todas esas personas que dia a dia agregan mis historias ( no solo esta) y las hcen sus favoritas. Gracias a todos.****Y ahora si, nos leemos el 1 de Enero con un nuevo capitulo. Un beso enorme a todos**


	18. Ayudame a olvidar

**Os falle, tenéis derecho a odiarme, yo me odio a mí misma, pero tengo excusa, tuve un problema personal nada grave por si os interesa. Y bueno, eso y las fiestas y demás así que hasta ahora. Lo siento de verdad, en compensación os tengo preparado un Oneshoot que subiré dentro de poco con un tema bastante veraniego. Daros las gracias por la paciencia, este capítulo es mucho más largo, para recompensaros. Este capítulo lleva partes escritas por Laura Lovegood, a la que agradezco el haber salido de esta XD Gracias cielo.**

**Y bueno nada, haceros la misma recomendación que en el capitulo anterior. Saldrá un link con el vestido de Nochevieja de Hermione así que si queréis verlo, ponedlo en la barra de arriba de búsqueda y quitarle los espacios. Por último deciros lo de siempre, que los personaje no son míos, si fuesen mios, seria la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ahora a disfrutarlo mucho**

* * *

Wow Draco, pensé que jamás volverías a por mí-exclamo Pansy frente al espejo arreglando un pequeño mordisco que tenía en su cuello. Draco gruño mientras se colocaba el cinturón de sus pantalones. No había habido ni una pizca de amor, los besos de Pansy no sabían a cereza y su piel no olía a coco como la de Hermione. No había podido olvidarla ni por un segundo, ni un segundo en toda la noche. Pensó si seguiría enfadada con él o si ya podrían hablar y aclarar todo. Salió por la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Pansy sin ni siquiera decirle adiós.

Hermione se despertó al día siguiente y recordó al instante todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero decidió ser fuerte, sobre todo ese último día del año. Tenía que prepararse para el baile de ese día. Recordó como Ron se había deslizado a su habitación preocupado y ella había fingido sentirse mal por una bronca de Snape.

Ron la había consolado y la había invitado al baile. Recordó la tarde en la que Draco le invito y se negó a llorar más por aquel maldito mortifago. Si Ron, iré contigo-dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

El chico sonrió y se despidió de ella tras haber charlado un poco. Salto eufórico cuando la castaña ya no le veía y se marcho a darle la noticia a Ginny, Harry y cualquier otro que le preguntaba por el estado de Hermione y su falta a las clases. Sin embargo ella se quedo allí, triste cabizbaja y sin ganas de nada. Sin saber el porqué de haberle dicho a Ron que iría con él al estúpido baile de año nuevo.

Esa mañana, llegaron dos lechuzas hasta su ventana y picotearon el cristal. Una venia de Londres, una carta de sus padres pidiéndole disculpas por no poder estar con ella ese día y otra desde Bulgaria deseándole todo el bien con ese chico misterioso del que le había hablado en su carta anterior, y una feliz entrada de año. Bajo a comer poco después de haberse despertado y allí estaba todo el mundo preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Hermione respondía con una falsa sonrisa pintada en la cara, ya que no estaba a lo que tenía que estar, no había visto a Draco desde que habían roto y le dijo que le odiaba. Pero, ¿porque se lo había dicho? No le odiaba, ni mucho menos, Le quería, le quería tanto que dolía, ardía su traición.

A eso de las 5:30 de la tarde Hermione estaba en el cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor con aspecto un tanto agotado y tristón. Se sentó en su cama, la cual estaba llena de vestidos y disfraces de gala y se quedó en silencio pensativa. En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y sobresaltó a la chica, a pesar de que la puerta se abrió muy suavemente.  
-¡Oh! Hola Hermione, Ginny me ha enviado a que te devuelva esto –Luna Lovegood llevaba en las manos unos elegantes zapatos de tacón plateados- No es que no le hayan gustado, pero le quedan un poco grandes… aunque para mi gusto serían más bonitos de un color más vivo.  
Hermione, que al igual que todos, siempre quedaba un tanto perpleja después de escuchar hablar a Luna.  
-Eh… ¡ah, sí! Gracias, esto… déjalos por ahí –dijo haciendo un gesto por la mano que no señalaba a ninguna parte-.  
-¿vas a ir a la fiesta verdad? ¬–Preguntó Luna mirando la gran cantidad de vestidos que había sobre la cama-.  
-No. Bueno, iba ir… pero total, ¡qué más da! Ya no tiene sentido Le diré a Ron que al final no voy. –Hermione acariciaba uno de sus vestidos de seda como con tristeza-.  
-¿Es por Draco verdad? Ya sabes, que estás enamorada. –Al ver que la chica, perpleja, no contestaba, prosiguió- Eres muy buena con los hechizos transformadores, pero disimular algo así no está al alcance de ningún mago. Os revolotean torposoplos en la cabeza como locos cada vez que estáis cerca.  
-¡Caray, Luna! Bueno… la verdad es que… supongo que contigo no se puede disimular –Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa, la única en toda la tarde. Siempre le había parecido Luna una chica muy rara y con poco criterio, ya que casi todo lo que decía era imposible, y unido a esa vocecilla y esos ojos de lunática no se había planteado la posibilidad de que luna fuera la persona que estaba viendo ante ella en ese instante-.

-Esto... ¿va a ir Harry? Ya sabes, Harry Potter... -preguntó Luna mirando al suelo mientras se ponía como un tomate

A Hermione le sorprendió esa reacción, y sin proponérselo soltó una risita. -Claro, solo conozco a un Harry, y sí, sí que va a ir.

-Oh, lo imaginaba -dijo luna mirando esta vez hacia el techo e intentando dar el mismo aire despreocupado que presentaba siempre-.

-Si vienes tú, voy yo -le dijo con una sonrisa de , lo pasaremos bien, estaremos con Harry y Ron Luna le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Era como si no le hubieran propuesto nunca nada parecido.

Pasaron toda la tarde arreglándose, y cuando llego la hora de la cena salieron por fin de aquella habitación dejando atónito a cualquiera que pasaba por su lado.

Estaban al principio de las escaleras, llevaba un precioso vestido que había encontrado entre todos los que Ginny le había hecho comprarse cada vez que habían salido a Hogsmeade, la máscara que Luna le había regalado y una joya enroscada en la parte de arriba de su brazo. ¿A que no adivináis cortesía de quien? En efecto, Draco. (http:/myworld-isyourworld .blogspot. com/2011/12/fic- nochevieja. html ) Bajo las escaleras despacio respirando entrecortadamente

¡Por las barbas de Merlín luna! vamos a llegar tarde!

Las dos chicas se miraron. Hermione tenía ese gesto tan característico suyo de preocupación y luna le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual la tranquilizo bastante y se dispusieron a entrar. En el camino fueron interceptadas por Ron que le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas redondas junto a sus amigos. Los profesores dieron un discurso sobre lo bueno y maravilloso que sería el año nuevo –sin duda- ironizo Hermione en su cabeza. La profesora McGonagall hizo un gracioso giro con su vestido verde de gala e hizo aparecer la comida. Cenaron riendo y recordando viejos tiempos pasados en el colegio. Ron gruñía por lo bajo ante la joya que llevaba Hermione es su brazo pero esta lo calmaba diciéndole que era un regalo. Un rato más tarde después de cenar y cuando ya hubo empezado la fiesta de noche vieja se juntaron algunas parejas en el centro de la pista de baile para abrir la fiesta. En ese momento, Harry se levanto, y en vez de invitar a bailar a Ginny, como todos pensaban que haría, se volvió hacia la rubia de ojos azules y le tendió la mano. La pequeña se volvió hacia Hermione y sonrió. Gustosa acepto la mano de Harry y marcharon al centro de la pista. Un pequeño tramo de tiempo después apareció Dean y se llevo a Ginny.

Hermione se quedo a solas con Ron, que seguía absorto en los pocos aperitivos que quedaban. Estaban sentados en una banca mientras miraban a la multitud bailar, faltaba algo más de media hora para que el año terminase y no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien.

Se fijo en la pista, todos bailaban, todos, incluido un rubio cabizbajo que se movía poco más que un palo de escoba mientras Parkinson revoloteaba a su lado. Odiaba a esta tipa.

Un rato después la música paro y Hermione se levanto llevando a Ron con él hacia el centro de la pista bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos y profesores que observaban incrédulos la escena. El siguiente espectáculo iba con dedicación privada de Hermione hacia Draco y que cuando paso por su lado le indico que era para él lo que iba a ocurrir en un momento con una sutil mirada de orgullo. Había despertado la vena celosa de la castaña y lo iba a pagar. Se formo corrillo alrededor de ellos.

Pronto sonó una música sensual tipo salsa y Hermione comenzó a mover las caderas desinhibida ante Ron que la miro con una sonrisilla en sus labios. Un parón de música y el pelirrojo se arrojo sobre ella agarrándola de las caderas y comenzando a moverse al son de la música como ella. Hermione se había acordado de que una vez le había comentado que su madre le obligo a apuntarse a clases de baile con su hermana y la chica con un simple hechizo había cambiado de canción.

Volviendo a la escenita que Hermione y su pelirrojo amigo estaban montando. Bajo los vitoreos de sus compañeros se acercaba el final de la canción y ellos seguían absortos en su baile. Hermione pensaba ahora mismo con los celos, la rabia y la sed de venganza, quería hacerle daño a aquel estúpido rubio que la había enamorado y había decidido entregarla solo por conseguir a Harry, ¿como había podido ser tan estúpida? Pero ya daba igual, no volvería a caer nunca más ante un hombre.

Ron deslizo la mano por su caderas y ella rio cuando el alzo su pierna. La chica se tiro hacia atrás provocando los silbidos de medio castillo. En ese momento efectuaron un gracioso giro y quedaron cara a cara con las frentes unidas; Parecía que iban a besarse mientras respiraban agitados por el movimiento y se miraban a los ojos profundamente. Diablos, quería besarle, quería besar a Ron y volver a sentir para poder olvidarse del rubio. En ese momento decisivo la canción finalizo en seco y la gente se sacudió en aplausos hacia ellos que volvieron a la realidad y se abrazaron fraternalmente. La castaña miro por encima del hombro de Ron la expresión fastidiada y triste de Draco que sostenía la mano de Pansy tal y como habían salido de la pista. Eso le enfado aun más. Se separo de Ron y se lanzo sobre sus labios que la recibieron gustosos y los aplausos y silbidos aumentaron. Mientras tanto Draco sintió una punzada en el corazón y agarro a Pansy de la cintura. -Traidora-pensó para sus adentros.

Cuando se separaron Ron y Hermione salieron de la pista agarrados de la mano y se fueron acomodando para recibir el nuevo año sin decirse una palabra. Ron se acerco a ella y le susurro que deberían hablar, pero que eso ocurriría más tarde cuando todo el mundo estuviese en la fiesta. La chica asintió agradecida

3…2…1… ¡Feliz año nuevo! El comedor estallo en gritos y risas. Y todos se felicitaron el año que acababa de comenzar.

Sin duda iba a ser algo para recordar.

* * *

**No hay derecho lo se XD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y me mandéis un review contándome. Un besito **


	19. Aviso Lectores

Hola, mis fieles fanfictioner s, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, después de tantísimo tiempo (casi un año :S) para deciros que en pocos días camenzare con la segunda temporada Cambiame tus papeles.

Os debo una disculpa, siento haberos dejado asi de colgados, pero es que cuando empezaron las clases, los exámenes y luego las practicas no pude escribir, y cuando por fin creía que iba a tener un verano entero para escribir, me llamaron de una farmacia para trabajar, y me he pasado todo el verano ocupada.

Pero ya, aquí estoy para vosotros. Empezare a subir capitulo entre esta semana y la siguiente y ya seguire del tiron hasta el final.

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
